Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back
"Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back" is the forty-ninth episode of RWBY and the ninth episode of Volume 4. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on January 7th, 2017 and was released for non-FIRST registered users of the Rooster Teeth site on January 8th, 2017. It was made public on January 14th, 2017. Summary Taiyang Xiao Long and Yang Xiao Long spar with Zwei watching. Tai gains the upper hand and gives his daughter a speech about how her Semblance is basically a temper tantrum that she has been using without considering how much it can exhaust her. He accuses her of always trying to brute force her way through problems, which puts her at a disadvantage. He also opens up about Raven Branwen, revealing the traits he admired about her that he also sees in Yang. Tai mentions that her flaws were what broke up Team STRQ. The two spar again, this time Yang using the same balance trick on Tai that he had pulled on her, and he smiles in approval. Weiss Schnee works on Summoning the Arma Gigas in her room but is interrupted by Whitley Schnee. He taunts her about not being able to leave while he is meeting business partners. Aggravated, she asks him if he is just jealous of hers and Winter Schnee's abilities. Whitley denies it, claiming that valuing such things as a Huntsmen's skills is barbaric when you can command an army. Weiss forces him out of her room and manages to Summon the Arma Gigas directly after, breaking out her window in the process. Klein Sieben comes running only to be impressed with Weiss. She then asks him to do her a favor. Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong chase the spy. Sun uses his clones to hold her down while Blake retrieves the spy's Scroll, breaking her mask in the process. The spy is revealed to be Ilia Amitola, a Faunus from Blake's past. Ilia wounds Sun and informs Blake that she should never have returned. After Ilia disappears, Blake races to Sun, who is unconscious and bleeding. She covers the wound with her hand and cries out for help, telling Sun to hold on. Ruby Rose delivers the same message to an unconscious and delirious Qrow Branwen. She and Jaune Arc are carrying him on a stretcher with Lie Ren leading the way and Nora Valkyrie guarding the rear of the party. They come to a fork in the road and have to choose between the easier path that leads to a destroyed village, or the mountainous route that goes to Mistral. They reluctantly decide to split up to increase their chances of finding aid for Qrow. Ren and Nora take the mountain path while Jaune and Ruby carry Qrow toward the reportedly destroyed town of Kuroyuri. Their footsteps imprint over the same mark discovered in Shion. Transcript }} Characters See Also *Battle Pages **Blake and Sun vs. Ilia *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V4 09 00007.png|Yang training with her father V4 09 00011.png|Taiyang talks about Raven to Yang. V4 09 00022.png|Weiss focuses on practicing her Summoning... V4 09 00029.png|...only to be interrupted by her brother. V4 09 00036.png|Weiss succeeds in Summoning the Arma Gigas. V4 09 00052.png|The identity of the White Fang spy is revealed. V4 09 00055.png|Sun gets badly injured by Ilia. V4 09 00060.png|Blake feels responsible for Sun's injury. V4 09 00068.png|Jaune is distraught about splitting up the team. V4 09 00069.png|Jaune agrees with Nora and Ren's decision to split up. V4 09 00070.png|Jaune and Ren embrace before departing. V4 09 00073.png|The mark last seen in Shion is on the path Jaune and Ruby take. Video Category:Volume 4 Category:Episodes